


【亮云】白云的云 🚗

by taosuya



Category: hi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taosuya/pseuds/taosuya
Summary: “我喜欢你，白云的云。”





	【亮云】白云的云 🚗

“唔，诸葛亮。”  
“怎么了云云。”  
赵云有些无力地趴在诸葛亮的肩头，把脸整个埋在肩膀，从脸上蔓延到耳根的绯红蔓延了全身。  
诸葛亮找了这家商业街随便一家酒店开了双人房，二话不说摔门把赵云丢到床上。  
突然移开视线的赵云眼前一刺，用胳膊把自己红的快熟了的脸遮住，自暴自弃的躺在床上。  
“接受我吗？”  
诸葛亮趴在云妹身上强行扒开罩在脸上的手臂，赵云被迫睁开眼睛。  
本来特别清明单纯的一个人经过酒精的过滤，眼里多出了几分情欲，薄薄的蒙蔽了双眼，又些迷茫的聚焦到了诸葛亮脸上。  
才想起他的问题，脸上的红又深了几分，又些别扭的点了点头，没说话。  
收到信息的诸葛亮当机立断把赵云扒的只剩白T和底裤。  
赵云真的是一个特别容易害羞脸红的人，平时连女孩子都没亲密接触过哪还干过这种事，任由诸葛亮摆布，像个待宰羔羊。  
酒精的反应下赵云已经足够敏感，诸葛亮一边吻上他的薄唇一边在身下鼓弄着伸进禁地。没人触碰过的那里几乎刚碰上赵云浑身就整个一抖，一耸一耸地还因为被堵着嘴叫不出声，只能闷哼着发出几声呜咽。  
“不会换气啊，难道是初吻？”  
诸葛亮放开快要窒息的赵云，微笑着看着他涨红的脸。  
“我、我的初吻是、留给亮亮的。”  
赵云盯着诸葛亮的眼睛说，眼里都是坚定和已经隐藏不了的爱。  
诸葛亮被这个眼神猛的一震，这个刚毕业的大男孩身上还有着一股孩子气，那么固执和认真，不知是憋了多久的爱恋不敢说出口，今天一并全都发泄出来，语气里满是委屈。  
诸葛亮脑袋似乎当机了一会，左手握着赵云精细的腰，右手伸进常年锻炼留下的腹肌，刺激着里面发烫的皮肤。  
“腰真细，明明看起来那么壮。”  
赵云看着诸葛亮的手在自己身上肆虐，诸葛亮撩起赵云的上衣从下巴一路留下痕迹，每一下都能感觉到赵云全身的抖动。  
“很紧张吗？”  
诸葛亮又回到耕种的已经通红的薄唇，低头，吞吐的气息打在赵云脸上。  
手渐渐地放到里面扩张，刚伸出一个手指，诸葛亮就顶不住里面缩紧的程度，赵云猛的哼了一声，把脸埋在诸葛亮怀里不敢动。  
“放松点，我不好进去。”  
赵云虽然难受但还是配合着放松了不少，整个扩张过程并不是很容易，赵云的第一次诸葛亮小心的怕伤到赵云，一点点耐心地撑开。  
等待四根手指完全进得去了一会，诸葛亮抽出手指，挺腰送进，到一半的时候速度慢了下来，他可不想他的宝贝感觉到疼。  
“疼吗，疼我就慢点进去。”  
“不、不疼。”  
赵云逞强着想让诸葛亮轻松一点，诸葛亮直接整根没入，赵云还没反应过来，一种快感铺天盖地席卷而来，，直接刺激的一下哼了出来。  
“呜啊！亮亮…慢、慢点呜！”  
太特么可爱了，这谁顶得住。  
诸葛亮自然是忍不了，在确定赵云是被爽到而不是疼到时候加快了速度，赵云趴在诸葛亮身上，被频率顶的一耸一耸的，只敢闷哼也不敢反抗，任由诸葛亮做什么。  
赵云紧闭着眼睛，情迷意乱神魂颠倒。他喜欢了两年的人现在就在自己面前，就想做梦一样。  
“别走神。”  
说话间猛地顶了一下赵云里面，这一下赵云整个身子一抖，嘴边漏出地呻吟更加大声。  
“唔啊！别、别顶…顶那里！”  
“那到底是顶还是不顶啊？”  
诸葛亮坏笑着面前被情欲淹没的小朋友，恶趣味地又往里送了送。  
“不…呜！”  
“就是这里了啊……子龙。”  
话语刚落以后诸葛亮就不再说话，闷头看着面前自家的小朋友被顶弄的受不了又想要的样子。  
诸葛亮突然停在一半的地方，不进也不退，看着赵云的反应。  
“亮亮…快、快点。”  
“你说的噢云妹。”  
诸葛亮又重新调整好位置开始往赵云的敏感点顶弄，每一次都恰好顶到那个微妙的位置，赵云的叫声越来越可爱，每一下都像小猫爪子挠在心里那样萌的人心痒痒。  
感受到赵云慢慢缩紧的时候诸葛亮又停下来不动了。  
“亮亮…你动，动一下…呜。”  
“你求我。”  
诸葛亮看着面前地小朋友起了坏心。  
“亮亮求你了。”  
“不对，叫我什么。”  
“亮亮…呜。”  
“不对，再叫。”  
“诸葛亮、老师…呜啊！”  
听到了满意的答案以后诸葛亮重新在里面顶弄。  
“再叫一声。”  
“老…老师、呜啊……我不行了亮亮…啊！”  
真是可爱的紧。  
诸葛亮结束后舔吻着赵云忍不住情欲留下的生理盐水，当然，水红的薄唇自然也不能放过。  
“我喜欢你，赵云，白云的云。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢支持


End file.
